The preparation of fluoro-oxy-compounds by starting from acyl fluorides by means of the reaction in gaseous phase with fluorine, by a continuous process, is disclosed in the Italian patent application No. 19,847 A/85 in the same Applicant's name.
The preparation process disclosed in the above said patent application is also indicated as suitable for the preparation of bromofluoroalkyl hypofluorites by starting from bromofluorinated acyls. It was observed however that the operating conditions indicated in that patent application, and, in particular, the catalyst based on cesium fluoride therein disclosed and exemplified, are not suitable for obtaining the compound CF.sub.2 Br--CF.sub.2 --OF in a appreciable amount by a continuous process.
The catalyst according to the above said patent application can be a metal fluoride as such (e.g., Cs fluoride), or it can be prepared by mixing cesium fluoride with a metal material (copper) in the form of chips, or of other compact shapes. In general, the optimum granulometry of CsF is obtained by grinding. The catalyst, when is used for the preparation of the compound according to the above patent application, is deactivated within very short times, of the order of minutes, such as not to allow it to be prepared on an industrial scale.